


Be My Bride

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Complete, F/M, Just Married, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Some Humor, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader, live close by to a Vampire colony, you were always careful not to go too near since you are very aware of the dangers. What you're not aware of however is that, the master Vampire of the colony is looking for a bride. He doesn't have to look far though, since he has his eye on you. Will you submit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> I have had allot of firsts on this website, my first Ironfrost, my first time in a long time btw feeling accepted into a lovely community of writers and readers alike you guys are amazing really are I mean that. And now by request of EzmEmily here is my first Reader insert story. I hope you all enjoy this, sorry in advance for the multiple usage of the word "You" if there will be a next time I'll just write it in first person. Anwyays, con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

You always knew never to go near it; everyone around you told you it was dangerous especially late at night.

You, being smart always managed to avoid said colony. However, just because you did your best not to get noticed by it, that didn't mean it didn't notice you.

You had no idea that as you were making your way home, you were being watched. Now, it's not as if you didn't know how to protect yourself, you did.

In fact, it was well known that you were skilled both with a sword and with some magic. Maybe that's why, if you knew that a pair of green eyes was watching you, you'd try to defend yourself.

You weren't quite sure how it happened but you lost track of time, it was nighttime you practically ran all the way home.

You didn't want to stay, longer than you needed outside. Your (favorite color hair) was in your (favorite color eyes) as you finally entered your house.

"That was close" you said to yourself feeling relief as if someone had been chasing you. "I'll say, I almost thought I lost you" a male voice said from behind you. Immediately you did what anyone would do, took out your sword.

"Who are you?" you demanded. "You don't remember me? Perhaps this will help" the male voice said and there stood before you a tall man in a wolf mask.

A memory flash came to you, a friend had taken you to a ball there was a man there that you danced all night with. He had green eyes and a wolf mask but this wasn't him? Was it? No.

"If you leave now, I won't hurt you" you said still aiming the sword at him. He chuckled; this wasn't the response you were hoping for.

 In fact, you wondered what kind of a response was that. "I'll kill you! I won't miss!" you snarled. "My dear, there is no need for that besides, how can you kill me when I'm already dead?" he purred the last sentence and dropped his mask.

You let out a gasp you didn't know you were holding in, you knew him. "Lord Laufeyson?" you said in pure disbelief what was a master vampire doing in your home. "Put the sword down" he said.

"No!" you growled. "Alright then" he said and without warning it was flung out of your grasp hitting the floor with a loud thud.

You tried reaching for it again but he stopped you. "Come now (Your Name), why must you fight me?" he said with that velvet voice of his.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found out my name" you managed to say. "What are you doing here?" you demanded. "I came here for something, something I've been searching for a long time for a bride" he said the last word very close to your ear. Your eyes closed involuntary, as his breath touched your skin.

"You're looking in the wrong place, there's no bride for you here" you said proud you got that out smoothly but still firmly aggressive.

"Oh but there is, you see I've had my eye on you for a long time now miss (your last name) and I find you the most worthy of becoming my bride" he said now approaching you.

You started backing away from him, which proved to be a not so good idea as you almost tripped on your (favorite color dress).

Your (favorite eye color) looked into his with threat. You weren't about to give up easily, you both knew that. "Now, now, here is what we'll do" he said waving his hand and a ring appeared on his palm.

The ring was made of silver, in the center of the ring as you noticed was a wolf howling at the moon it was his family crest.

"I will leave this here for 7 nights, that is all the time you have to either accept my offer of marriage or not.

If by the 7th night you didn't put the ring on and trust me I'll know if you didn't then I shall look elsewhere for a bride, though something tells me you will put that ring on" Loki said confidently as he put it on your night stand.

"So just like that? And if I don't put it on you'll leave me alone? I don't buy it" you said and he smiled at you.

"I knew you were smart, now let me give you some food for thought" he said in a low voice as he claimed your lips for a kiss. You tried struggling but his grip on you was strong and steady.

The intensity of the kiss left you stunned. "We shall meet again in 7 nights" he said and with that disappeared.

You looked around the room in shock, did this really happen? No, but the ring it felt real so….was it real? You shook your head finally shedding your clothes and replacing them with a night shift.

It was hard to sleep so you made sure that everything was locked; you then laid your head on your pillow as you climbed in bed and slept. The next day found you pacing, you were actually thinking about his offer.

This surprised you, your life hasn't been easy this you knew. You were a young woman, but you didn't feel young, though looking at the ring he had left you made you feel flattered.

Leaving your house, you went for a walk around your neighborhood making a pro and con list in your head. You had your (favorite color hair) in a high pony tail so it wouldn't get in your (Favorite color eyes).

You were drifting in thougth when you heard someone call out (your name). Turning around you saw your friend, (Favorite girl name), the same friend who took you to the ball where you met Loki.

"Hi (your name), what's going on?" she asked. You told her about Loki, though you were sure that if you told anyone else but her they were likely to think you might be going a bit crazy.

"And you're thinking about it?" she asked you. You nodded. "What would you do?" you asked. She gave you a coy smile, "Well….I'd say yes". You shook your head smiling, of course she'd say yes.

Almost 7 nights past, you knew that tomorrow was the 7th night then he'd return. You held his ring close, you hadn't put it on yet though since you still weren't sure.

"Well?" you heard a voice startle you. "Couldn't wait till tomorrow?" you said as Loki appeared before you. "What is your answer?" he asked. "Ask me properly first" you said.

"Know this, you are the only one I am willing to do this for" he said and what he did next shocked you. Here stood a powerful being; slowly he knelt before you taking your hands in his.

You found yourself believing him, as your (favorite color eyes) watched him now taking the ring from you. "I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you, that you were worthy to be my bride.

You have awoken such sides in me I thought them buried, but you woke them, I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since that ball. And so here I am, (Your name and Last Name), will you marry me?" he asked.

You stood silent for a moment, then taking a deep breath you just had to ask one more thing before you gave him your final answer.

 "Why did you choose me? What do you even know about me? Loki for all you know….I….just answer me this and you will have your answer" you said as he rose. "Why did I choose you? Because I see myself in you, we are both the black-sheep of the world. I have been alone for too long, the day I met you I knew that I wanted nothing more than to give you everything that I never truly had, happiness, acceptance and love".

As for what I know about you, I know that you have a good heart, I know that you keep things to yourself more often than not because you get berated and made fun of, I know that you feel lost at times.

I know that I have found you, that I will never let you go, if only you'd say yes to me" he whispered the last word gently grazing his lips against your knuckles. You wiped some tears that ran down your cheeks and nodded.

"Yes? It's a yes?" Loki asked hopeful. "Yes!" you said smiling through your tears as he placed the ring on your finger. "Now my love, I just need to make your transformation complete, but you must be sure" he said.

"I am, I'm sure, Loki for once I'm doing something for me, because I want to, not because anyone told me so, or made me feel like I need to ask permission.

I want to be happy, I trust though we've only known each other for a short period that you can….no…that you want to give me that" You said as he lifted you in his arms and you both disappeared back to his castle.

He put you down and you both walked up a long flight of stairs. There were pictures on the walls all around you, most of them of wild life mainly wolves.

You reached a room at the end of a long corridor; it had large golden doors with intricate patterns on them. 

He opened them and revealed his bed-room; it was a very large room possibly the largest you had ever seen.

"This is……beautiful" you said in awe. "It is yours my darling" he said now looking at what you were wearing. It was a (your favorite color) night gown.

"This will not do" he said waving his hand the color of your night gown changed into black and green.

"Much better" he said now laying you on the bed.  It had soft dark green satin sheets with gold laces on their trims.

"Now, you will be mine forever" he breathed on your neck. You took a deep breath as if saying goodbye to your mortal life.

Then you felt it his lips on your neck as first soft kisses then a sharp pain as his fangs delved into your skin.

You knew you must've been struggling, but there was no way to move as he held you down firmly. This was the first time you felt just how strong he was. You must've blacked out because when you opened your eyes again, you felt very different. Somehow it all felt a little more intense, heightened.

"You are awake my bride, the transformation is now complete" he whispered and you couldn't help but open your mouth to feel your fangs, they felt odd and now you also felt hungry.

"Here my love, drink this" he said handing you a goblet that was filled with something red that only looked like wine. "Loki" you said as you took the goblet from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Just so much to get used to" you said softly. "I'll be there for you every step of it, here" he said taking the goblet from you and placing a long tea-spoon inside.

"Shall I feed it to you?" he asked his lips now very close to yours. You were in such a Trans from his eyes, that you didn't notice you were nodding.

 Slowly, he fed you the blood all of it till the goblet was empty. "There, now I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're my bride" he growled on your skin. In what felt like a flash, you were both bare and exposed.

He began to slide his long fingers down your stomach, till they reached between your legs one finger slipping inside you.

You gasped, as he began to kiss as much as bite your neck leaving lovely colored marks. When his finger moved deeper you moaned loudly.

"You sound divine, now tell me who you belong to" he gasped as he slipped between your legs baring his fangs to you.

 "You…only….You…Oh Loki" you moaned as you both began to move. Making love to him proved intense, you held on to him as he levitated you both from the bed and you were making love in the air.

 

"You are mine! Only mine…I…love you (your name)" he moaned as the positions were switched and you were now on top.

"I love you too Loki" you moaned on his skin as you moved on him. Your pace quickened as you slowly floated on to the carpet at the foot of the bed and landed.

He pinned your arms above your head as you grasped it's feet. "Hold on tight my love" he breathed with a feral growl as he began to trail bites and kisses downwards.

He stopped for moment and you felt him between your legs though it was an invisible sensation you felt it strong, as you both were about to reach your climax.

You both climaxed together screaming each other's names in pure ecstasy. "So that's what it feels like to make love to a master vampire" you said catching your breath.

"You're about to feel allot more" he whispered huskily as he claimed your lips for another passionate kiss. If you had any doubts before now they were gone, it was a safe bet you were going to love being a vampire.

THE END


End file.
